


One Stop Away

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: A bus, falling, and doubting lead to a life-altering phone call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by a random prompt on tumblr.

Dan had always been courteous in everything he did, especially when it came to public transportation. He stood for women and the elderly, giving up his seat. Today was a day he wish he hadn’t been so courteous. The bus driver slammed on the brakes, propelling Dan forward and into the arms of an unsuspecting person. Dan quickly tried to push himself off the man he had been flung into. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

The man looked down and only said, “Looks like you’ve just fallen for me.”

Dan, whose face was already full of embarrassment, turned a deeper crimson. He continued to apologize as he shuffled towards the back, hoping to avoid the man. Dan took a couple of deep breaths, calming the fire that was dancing on his face. Just as he had come down for the high of embarrassment, the man had stepped towards Dan, holding out a piece of paper.

Dan looked at the man and then the paper before resting on the man. The man shifted slightly, “Um, it’s my name and number. Maybe you can call me sometime?”

Dan grabbed the scrap of paper. It looked like it came from a sketchbook or the like. Dan quickly folded it before stuffing it in his pants, not bothering to read it. The bus slowed to a stop and the mystery man hopped off, waving a goodbye to Dan. As the bus started up again, Dan pulled the crumpled paper out of his pocket, taking more than a brief glance at it. _Arin Hanson 213 555 2482_ Dan sighed before slipping it his pocket once more.

Throughout the day, Dan would pull it out of his pocket, tempted to call the number, but all opted to wait until later in the day. By the time his classes had wrapped up, the paper had been in and out Dan’s pocket well over a dozen times. Wanting nothing more than to call the cute and mystery stranger, Dan began doubting that Arin actually wanted Dan to call him. Dan’s argument was that the man had a girlfriend or a wife or something and they would laugh at Dan for thinking Arin would be interested in Dan.

The doubting didn’t stop as Dan approached his apartment complex, his friend, Brian, sitting on the steps. Dan tried to look at Brian stopping by unannounced, but all his energy was set aside for his internal debate. “Brian, I don’t have time for whatever shenanigans you’re up to now. I just need time to myself.”

Brian followed nonetheless, prodding Dan with questions, “Is this about last time?” Dan shook his head, climbing up the stairs. “Is this about the time before that?” Another shake. “Is it about a girl?” Dan paused, but kept going, shaking his head. “Okay. So it’s about a guy. A cute guy? A taken guy?”

Dan stopped on the landing between the second and third floor, “It is. Now will you leave me to mope by myself?”

Brian shook his head, “Nope. You’ve got guy troubles and I’m not letting you mope alone. Last time I did that, you didn’t leave your place for like a week.” Dan turned around, continuing up the stairs. “Good. We’ll order some pizza and watch an action movie or whatever. We’ll get you through these troubles before you know it. And soon you’ll be getting guys and girls left and right. You’ll completely forget about what’s-his-face.”

Dan fiddled with the keys before unlocking the small, but cozy apartment. “I think it’s Aaron. But it’s spelled really weird.” Dan pulled the paper out his pants before shrugging off his backpack and removing his shoes.

“You think?” Brian took the paper. “Um, yeah. I would probably pronounce it Aaron. I feel bad for him just a bit.” Dan shot Brian a glare. “He has such a strange name. Like why would you spell it that way?” Dan grumbled something before moving towards his room. “Hey, Dan?” Dan turned to Brian. “Did you call him?”

Dan said nothing, entering his room. He returned a few moments later, dressed in pajama pants. He looked at Brian before tugging the paper out of his hand. “I’ll call right now. Just to shut you up.” He quickly punched the numbers into the phone. “It’s ringing.” A feminine voice answered, nothing like the man he had been caught by. Before the woman could ask ‘Hello?’ again, Dan hung up.

Brian raised an eyebrow before Dan stifled a sob. Dan held his breath before saying, “It was a woman.” Brian remained quiet as Dan pressed forward, “I told you he was taken. Not only is he taken, but he’s straight too. I knew this would happen.”

Brian placed a hand on Dan’s arm, “Hey. Listen, pizza, action movie. Beer if you’ve got it. We’ll forget about him and you can find someone who isn’t a huge dick. C’mon. Onto the couch.” Dan let Brian lead him to the couch, flopping down before curling himself into a ball, a blanket wrapping him up. “And you can block the number if you think that will help you.”

Dan looked up at Brian before Brian pointed out that he was getting a call from Arin’s number. Dan held out the phone to Brian, “You answer it.”

Brian answered the phone, but a male voice replied. Brian covered the receiver, “It’s a guy this time.” Dan told him to keep talking. “Is this Arin Hanson?” Brian called into the phone. There was a pause before a yes. “Who was that before?”

“ _It was a friend of mine. I was out and she picked up._ ”

Brian pulled the phone away, putting it on speaker. “Just a friend?”

“ _Uh, yeah. She’s like a sister to me, if that’s what you’re implying._ ”

“Okay. Why did you want me to call you?” Brian looked at Dan, who nodded. Brian knew he was on the right track.

“ _To be honest, you were pretty cute and I thought we could be friends or something more, if that’s your thing. I don’t wanna pressure you into saying yes or something._ ” There was a pause, followed by some mumblings. “ _Can I get your name, since you know mine?_ ”

Brian waited for Dan’s answer, letting silence fill the void. Dan finally nodded his head. “It’s Dan. Dan Avidan.”

“ _Avidan? What kind of name is that?_ ”

“What kind of spelling is Arin?”

“ _Touché._ ” Another pause. “ _You don’t sound like I remember._ ”

Brian panicked. Dan stared up at the phone. “Uh, that’s because I don’t.”

“ _What are you talking about?_ ”

“This is Brian, Dan’s friend.”

“ _Uh, is Dan available?_ ”

“Yes?” Dan shook his head. “No. No, he’s not. Sorry.”

“ _Uh, can you tell him call me himself? I would like to talk to him without a middle man._ ”

Brian held the phone out to Dan, who slowly pulled phone towards himself, turning off speaker. Dan held phone to his ear, “Uh, this is Dan.”

“ _Hey, Dan. Um, it’s Arin. But you probably knew that already. Shit. Sorry. I’m just really nervous._ ” Arin paused, saying something to someone on the other side of the phone. “ _I would like to ask you out, if you’re single and everything._ ” Dan was surprised, even though he should have known that it would have come this. “ _Fuck. Let me guess, you’ve got a girlfriend, huh?_ ”

Dan quickly corrected him, “Uh, no. I’m single. And I wouldn’t mind going out with you. Even if we just become friends.”

Arin seemed to perk up, “ _Cool. Um, are you doing anything this weekend? Or next? I know it’s already Wednesday, so you probably already have plans for this weekend._ ”

Dan laughed, “Do you ever shut up?” A quiet ‘sometimes’ came out. “I do have plans this weekend, but I’m good next Sunday.” Brian whispered Dan to invite Arin to their comedy show. “Unless you want to come see me and Brian try to be funny.”

“ _When and where?_ ”

Dan gave out the time and location of the comedy club. They continued to talk, relaxing into the conversation as if they had been friends for years. At the end of the call, Brian handed Dan a beer.

Brian smiled, “I’m guessing you’re over him now.”

Dan playfully shoved him, “Yeah, head over heels.”


End file.
